


Three Words

by thelostguardian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Jack Crawford - Freeform, M/M, Will Graham - Freeform, alanna bloom, mainly just hannigram, mentions of the great red dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostguardian/pseuds/thelostguardian
Summary: After mentally tormenting himself for weeks, Will finally finds an excuse to see Hannibal again.





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at any sort of fandom, ship thing so I hope it doesn't suck that bad >.<

How long had it been? The space between days and weeks had blurred into one long period of existence. 

 

Taking a wild guess, Will would have guessed that the last time he had seen Hannibal was three weeks ago. Or maybe four. Time wasn't a thing anymore. 

 

The Chesapeake Ripper had been caught. Hannibal the Cannibal also. Will had known it was Hannibal quickly enough. No one believed him however, why would they? Who could think that Hannibal Lecter, the culinary-skilled psychiatrist would be the undertaker of such heinous crimes?

 

No matter how much Will persisted with his evidence, he was still the one who was incarcerated for the crimes of his friend.

 

Friend, a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection. Is that really the word to describe their relationship? Their somewhat abusive relationship. They had both directed murder at each other several times.

 

Yet Will still had a yearning for Hannibal. There was no point trying to deny it. Was it Stockholm Syndrome? It would make sense, Will had been held captive by Hannibal for months now. It didn't even matter if it was psychical.

At this point, it was a hunger. They were thirsty animals individually, and when they saw each other it was as if the heavens opened and they could drink. 

Hannibal had given himself up to the police. He went willingly, surprising. He wanted Will to know where he was, and always would be. Home is where the heart is. He only would have done that if Will had rejected him. The exact thing Will had done before he handed himself in. Hannibal the Cannibal, handing himself into the police so his "murder-husband" [as Lounds so gracefully put] knew where he was at all times.

The gesture was thoughtful. Loving even.

 

Will knew that he'd have to see Hannibal today. The Red Dragon was dead. And while Will denied his urge to see Hannibal, he was going to use this to talk to him. To bring him the news.

Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. It had been such a long time since Will had roamed the halls. Last time he faced those walls was when he was incarcerated himself. He was mentally preparing himself for seeing Hannibal. He didn't want to give in easily to the sadist.

He reached the door to Hannibal's cell, and walked in slowly, meeting his eyes. "Ding dong, the Dragon's dead," Will muttered, in fear that if he said nothing, he'd leave.

"Are congratulations in order?" Hannibal asked, hinting a soft smile. Will walked forward, closer to the glass wall separating the two of them.

"I didn't kill him. It was suicide," Will informed, boring his eyes into Hannibal's. Something about them always transfixed Will. His mind wandered back to one of their earlier conversations.

"Not fond of eye contact, are you?" Hannibal remarked, taking a drink.

"Eyes are distracting, you see too much, don't see enough," Will explained, all while contradicting himself by staring into the older male's eyes.

How innocent he seemed back then. How innocent both of them seemed.

"Then he wasn't as strong as the Dragon after all-"

"He was trying to stop," Will interrupted. Hannibal briefly seemed disappointed by the rude interruption.

"I was rooting for you, Will. It's truly a shame. You came all this way and you didn't get to kill anybody. The only consolation would be Dr. Chilton. Congratulations for the job you did for him. I admired it. What a cunning boy you are," Hannibal taunted, with a slight sense of humour.

Will gritted his teeth. "Are you accusing me of something?" he growled.

"Does the enemy inside you agree with the accusation. Even a little bit?" he asked softly.

"I came back to stop the Dragon. He's stopped," Will replied calmly.

Hannibal cocked his head, so slight that Will barely noticed it. "Is that why you came back, Will? You weren't involved at all with the Dragon until I got involved."

"You got my family involved. That's why I came back."

"Is that why you're here now? Is that why, instead of congratulating the death of the Dragon with Jack or Alanna or your family, you came here to inform me about your victory."

Will looked away.

"I appreciate the effort, Will, however unwilling it was for you to do. I can tell how hard this must be for you, then again; the truth is hard to face."

"What are you saying, Dr. Lecter?"

Hannibal held his gaze.

"You are finally coming to terms with your feelings."

"What feelings?" Will questioned, holding back the urge to shout the words.

"You're feelings towards me, Will."

"You're wrong, you're wrong," Will remarked, almost laughing at his words.

"I'm a psychiatrist. One of the best as it goes. I can read you like a children's book. And if it comforts you, they're not unrequited."

Will actually laughed. "This your confession? You think that confronting me about this is going to make me spill out any emotions I have towards you?"

"I didn't ask you to come here. This was your choice. You must know that everything I've done, was for you. For us, our relationship."

Will couldn't deny that he wasn't asked to see Hannibal.

"You imprisoned me. You've tried to kill me several times. You were going to eat me," Will reminded.

But even Will knew, that that was how Hannibal showed affection. He showed an interest in Will from the start, and while their relationship was far from normal, Will couldn't deny the interest he had for him.

"I've given up my liberty for you Will. As you know, our relationship is far from normal, but in this strange way, I am infatuated with you."

"I shouldn't have come here," Will whispered, almost inaudible.

Practically ignoring Hannibal, Will began to walk towards the door.

"Was it good to see me, Will?" Hannibal asked, and Will sensed a hint of hurt in his words.

Several things flew through Will's mind. Will hated that he went there, but he needed it.

Glancing at Hannibal through the glass wall, he whispered, "Good? No," before walking out of the cell.

As he left the hospital hurriedly, he scolded himself for not saying the things he needed to say. For not being truthful. He had to fight the temptation to walk back in and confess. And as much as it was messed up to think, to feel, Will wanted to say three words to Hannibal.

Three words.


End file.
